Helpful Tumblr Resources
This is a page of resources to be used on Tumblr or otherwise, it is mostly links to Tumblr blogs. FAQ - How to Tumblr # Terms # Tumblr Survival Masterpost # Helpful Resources for Roleplaying - Masterpost # Reblog as Text # Cutting Posts More's # Trimming Posts and HTML # Read threads chronologically: url.tumblr.com/tagged/TAG/chrono # View posts from a special date: url.tumblr.com/day/2014/12/25 <- what you posted last christmas # Reaction Gifs # How to RP # Access mega editor: tumblr.com/mega-editor # Access mega-editor for side-blogs: tumblr.com/mega-editor/(blog name) RP Helpers # Fuck Yeah Roleplay Advice # Her Majesty Helps # It's Pronounced Metro City # Musepirations Tumblr Themes # How to make a Theme # Themes Rec - Masterlist blog for themes # RP Themes Rec - Masterlist blog #2 # Theme Hunter # Thoughtful-raven's theme tag (made by mun) # Thoughtful-raven's theme tag (others) # Roleplay Theme Rec Finding RP Partners # RP Blog Partial List Fancy Formatting # Dandytype # Unicode Text Converter # General Tumblr Formatting References for your Character Names # Fantasy Name Generators General Character Development / Character Sheets # Character Sheets and Creation 1 # Character Sheets and Creation 2 # A Question of Character # Character Development Prompts and Considerations # Character Development for Writers # OC Growth and Development # Writing a Villain # Writing With Color # Simply Original Characters # F Yeah Character Development Character's Appearance # Dollmaker Powers # Superpower Wiki Location References # House Plans # Room Sketcher Clothing References # Polyvore - go to create, then select new (on the upper left corner), select fashion, and go :] # Wicked Clothes # Clothes Make You Feel Good # Men's Fashion World # Not Ordinary Fashion # Cute Clothes for Girls # Belaste Music References/Playlists #Musicbonds #Only Audio Posts #Spotify #8tracks #Daily Classical Music Faceclaim resources # F Yeah Ethnic Men # Models of Color # FM-Faces # RP Icon Gallery # POC Resourcing Inspirational Stuff Fanfictions #Livejournal Archive #Fanfiction.net #Archiveofourown.org Megamind Fanart #Deviant Art Groups -X - X - X - X - X Music - Playlists for Characters * All the Music ever Reblogged on your Blog [Or Others] Canon Resources #Megamind Wikia Meme blogs #RP Memes Galore #Roleplay M Memes #RP Memes Guys #Another RP Meme Blog #The Write Ideas #F Yeah Ask Memes #Reblog Things # InvadeMyAskBox # Sexless RP Memes # Meme Round Ups # Alex's RP stuff # RP Fun Stuff # Just Another RP Meme # Faerie Roleplay Memes # Those Crazy Meme Nights # Memeasaurus Promptus # RP Mind Thinker # Symbols for your Askbox Musing and Quote Blogs # Just Another RP Musing Blog # Song Lyrics # Quote Madness # Quote That # Musings # Life Itself is a Quotation #Quotes Shape Us #Inspiring Quotes #Musings An' Stuff #RP Musings Galore #MCQ Musings #Words n' Quotes #Connotative Words #Anya's Quotes #Muse with Fuse #Space Musings #Suggestion Blog Masterpost #Music Lyrics #Musing HQ #Books n Quotes #Mewsings Shipping prompts (platonic and romantic) # Imagine Your OTP # F Yeah OTP Prompts # Imagine Your Found Family (note - background eyestrainingly bright be careful) # Imagine Your OTP Doing Things # OTP Imagines Cult # One True Pairing Ideas # BroTPs Matter Too # Describe Your OTP # OTP Prompts # OTP Who's Who # OTPisms # Relatable OTP Feels # OC and OTP Ideas # Platonic OTP Prompts # Cute Couples (gifs, potentially nsfw) # OC and OTP OMG Positivity blogs # Anonymous Love Mail # Megamind Positivity # Positive Megamind # F Yeah You # She Is Recovering # Online Counselling College # Positivity Suggestions # Recovery is Beautiful Other #Plots for all #Character development #Imagine NSFW #AU Ideas #Blog for RPers #Dear Indies #Dear Promotions #Friendly RP Advice #Victorious Vocabulary #It's a Writer Thing # Historical Times # RP Thread Namer # Polyglotting # Prompts for Days # Draw the Squad # Your OCs # Your OC # Which OC Would? # Writing N' OCs # Necessary OC Things # Daily AU # Character Design Inspiration # Draw Your OC # Of My Muses How To Improve #Aura's Tutorials #Fix Your Writing Habits #How to Fight Write #Roleplay Advice #Senshi Stock #The Dancing Writer #Write like a Freak #Lazy Resources #Writing Cafe #Writing Questions Answered #The Fiction Tree #Writing effective starters # All - In - One - Guide # Improve Writing - Masterlist and Masterlist 2 # How to NOT write # How to Draw - Masterlist # ScriptShrink In Emergency Click Here :) # Random Topic Generator # Tumblr Alternatives # When Your Art got Stolen # Recover Your Old Tumblr Theme Category:HelpCategory:Misc